


Remaking Life

by Dragonquillca



Series: You Are Home [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Mystery, Politics, a-little-supernatural, fuzzy animals, life-after-soccer, life-during-soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: Nothing is the same for the Harris-Undomiel clan, but a new phase has begun. There’s hard work ahead, and a bit of a mystery. Sierra’s life goes in an unexpected direction, and Ash forges a new path beside Eldar and Ali. And why does Dakota’s computer keep turning on at 3 A.M?





	1. Grief Has Two Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment in the series, and picks up six months after the conclusion of 'Between The Pipes'  
> I hope you enjoy this tale. I welcome your thoughts, comments and opinions in the comments section.

The room was dark, but Eldar’s training told her there was someone in there. “Ash?”

“Go away,” Ash sounded as if she’d been crying.

“Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not. I’ll never be okay again.”

Eldar sighed and went into the bedroom, aiming for the wicker chair in the corner, hoping no one had moved it. Thankfully, it was still there. It creaked a little as she settled into it. “I get it, really, but this is isn’t healthy…”

“Losing the battle to a stupid disease before someone is fifty isn’t healthy either!”

“Good point.” Eldar nodded, knowing Ash couldn’t see her. “I know grief takes a chunk out of us…”

“You didn’t lose your soulmate.”

“No, I lost my cousin. But do you think Dakota would want you to cut yourself off like you have?”

Silence.

“I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t,” Eldar continued. “She did make you promise to continue to live, as I recall.”

“I am.”

“Barely. You hardly eat, you don’t look like you’re sleeping well…”

“You my minder now?”

“Eldar and I both promised Dakota that we wouldn’t let you do this to yourself, Ash,” Ali said from the bedroom doorway.

Silence for a few heartbeats. Then,

“There’s no joy left in life, Ali. Food has no taste, everything in this house reminds me of her, even the damn food,” Ash rolled over and her mumbling became clearer. “Just leave me alone, okay?”

“No.” Ali quietly refused, and they could hear her shuffling across the room to the window. The curtains began to move, and Eldar slammed her eyes shut just as Ali gave the drapery a flick to open them.

“Jesus Christ, Ali! What the hell?” Ash shouted.

Ali crossed her arms and leaned against the window. “Your wife has been filling my dreams lately, and I swear, this is why. You and I both know that she knew you would do this to yourself. I’ve given you all the space you asked for, but it’s time to rejoin the land of the living, Ashlyn. The rest of us miss you.”

Ash had thrown her arm across her eyes. “You don’t need me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Eldar interrupted. “You have a sister-in-law that has been trying to reach out to you, and you keep rebuffing her. You have fans that look up to you, a team you’re letting down…”

“What do you know about it.”

“Quit being an asshole, Ashlyn, we’re not going away,” Ali said firmly. “ _ I _ know the team needs you. I know you were our driving force and our momentum. You’ve lost the passion for playing, and it shows. We need you. Sierra needs you. She looked up to you before her sister died, you were her mentor, and she still needs you. Dakota left us a soccer school and a shelter to run, and we’ve done nothing with those. Do you want to ignore her legacy? You want to waste her gifts? Not on my watch, my friend. So get your ass up out of that bed, go shower and then come and eat something healthy.” Ali pushed off the windowsill and motioned for Eldar to join her as she left the room.

 

“Do you think we did the right thing in there?” Eldar asked as Ali handed her vegetables and lettuce out of the fridge.

“Absolutely,” Ali nodded. “Before they moved down here, Dakota was being stalked, there was a bounty out on her and she was drinking pretty heavily. She was pretty much a prisoner in her own home, for her safety, and she didn’t respond well to it. Ash tried to cut back how much DK was drinking, and it didn’t go well. Hope, Ash, Chris and I ended up having to intervene. It was the only thing that seemed to get through to her. What we did in there,” Ali jerked her thumb toward the bedroom as she shut the refrigerator door. “Was pretty much the same thing.”

 

“She’s been in my dreams too,” Eldar said quietly.

“She told me once that if she could hang around, or come back, she would. I believe that if anyone can, she could.”

“She didn’t want Ash to pull away from life like she has, and Dakota knew she would, that’s why she drew that promise from us.” Ali finished washing the lettuce and left it to drain. “I apologise for the way Ashlyn spoke to you in there. She is stubborn, and as you’ve seen, can be an ass when she’s hurting.”

“It was the grief talking. I was an ass to Dakota when I met her.” Eldar shrugged and began to peel carrots.

“We may need to do this kind of thing more than once, you know.”

“That’s okay. Maybe I’ll invite myself to stay. What’s she going to do? Change the locks?”

“Ash is more the ignore-you-and-slam-doors type.”

“I’ve been shot at, electrocuted and beaten,” Eldar replied. “I can handle slammed doors.”

Ali stared at her for a minute before shaking her head slowly. “You need a safer line of work.”

 

A voice from the other side of the room made them turn. “You’re going to put mushrooms in that salad, I hope.” Ash stood shower-damp in grey sweats but looking a little better than she had in weeks. 

Ali nodded. “Of course.”

Ashlyn shuffled over to the counter, hands in her pockets. “Eldar, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that…”

“It’s okay. We all need someone we can unload on. We’re family, you can always unload on me.” Eldar gave her a hug.

Ash returned the hug with a sigh. “Think Sierra might want to join us?”

“I’d bet on it.”

“Good, I want to talk about starting up that shelter.”

 

**_To Be Continued_ **


	2. Once We Were Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is having a hard time...

**_What is enough_ **

**_Is just to remember that once, once I was loved_ **

**_Melody Gardot_ **

 

Nyssa waited until Ali had pulled up the covers and turned out the bedside lamp. “How did it go with Ashlyn?”

“Pretty rough at first. I had to tell her she was being an asshole,” Ali sighed.

“Was she?”

Ali nodded as she curled into Nyssa’s side. “Yeah, but she gets like that when she’s depressed. Thinks she can push people away so she can wallow in her misery. I knew that’s what she was doing, and I refused to let it continue. Eldar and I told her a few truths, I insisted she get out of bed, shower and join us in the kitchen. Then we left the room.”

“Did it work?”

“I think so.”

“When it was just the two of us out in the kitchen, Eldar said something a little disturbing. I was warning her that it might take more than one bout of tough love to get through to Ashlyn, and she said she’d stay around. She made a offhand crack about the worst Ash could do was change the locks.”

“Ashlyn wouldn’t do that, would she?” Ali could feel Nyssa shift as she peered at her in the near-dark.

“No. I told her that Ash was more a slam-the-door-in-your-face type of person. She said she had been beaten, electrocuted and shot at, slamming doors was no problem.”

“That’s crazy.”

“I told her she needed a new line of work.”

“That’s probably why Dakota was trying to get her to become a consultant.”

 

Ali yawned widely. “What are your plans tomorrow?”

Nyssa wrapped her left arm around Ali and said, “I’ve been thinking about the money Dakota left me...maybe start up a security firm with it. But Eve has made me an offer too. So I’m going to talk to her for a bit.”

“What kind of an offer?”

“A guest lecturer kind of position, if I understood her correctly.”

“That was nice of her.”

“I thought so too. So I’ll go up and see what she has to say, get a few details. I’ll text you when I find out, okay?”

 

Silence.

 

“Ali?”

A gentle snore was her only response.

****

When Ali and Sierra had left, Ashlyn locked the door behind them and shut the kitchen light out. She was bone-tired. Grief was exhausting. She knocked on the bedroom door that had once been her mother-in-law’s.

“Eldar, I’m turning in, you want anything?”

The door opened and her wife’s cousin leaned on the door jam. “You sure you don’t mind my crashing here for a while?”

“I don’t mind. I wanted to apologize, again, for being such a bitch earlier.”

“It’s okay, really. It’s just...we worry, you know?”

Ash nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. “I have practice tomorrow, then a weight session. I won’t get back till nearly supper, so if you get hungry, help yourself. You got plans?”

Eldar shook her head. “Nope, but I’ll find something to keep me busy.”

“Okay, I’m off to bed, night.”

“Sleep well.” Eldar watched her go down the hall into her room, doubting very much that Ashlyn would sleep at all.

 

Ash shut her bedroom door and leaned against it, staring at the bed. “You would fuss at me for not making this, wouldn’t you, DK?” then she spotted a pile of clean bedding on the end of the waterbed. “Hmm. Your favorite sheets. Wonder how Eldar knew that? I guess I should change the bed…”

 

When Ashlyn crawled into a fresh-smelling bed just a few minutes later, she sighed. “Wish they still smelled like you…”

 

Somehow, she drifted off to sleep, although she didn’t stay asleep. Something woke her, and she lay there, momentarily confused by the emptiness beside her.

Then she remembered.

She sighed and sat up, deciding a glass of milk would help. When she opened her bedroom door, a glow down the hall captured her attention. “What the hell…?”

For a moment, she thought that maybe Eldar hadn’t been able to sleep and had decided to read.

Then she realized the glow was coming from Dakota’s office.

Specifically from her computer. 

 

Ash pushed the door open, and the lack of her lover hit her like a punch to the chest.

She sighed and realized she had been doing a lot of that lately. She went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. As she waited for it to reach a boil, she studied the room that had been so much a part of Dakota. She had taught people how to forgive and forget in this room, taught them how to love in this room, taught them how to be a family, all by having a big heart. The food had simply been a way to show them how to reach out. It would never be the same. Food would never be the same.

The kettle boiled, and Ash made herself a cup of tea, then decided on a whim to take it into Dakota’s office. She closed the door behind her and sat on the leather sofa Dakota had loved so much. Truth be told, Ash did too. But she didn’t stay there long.

She stepped over to the desk, wondering why Eldar had left it on.

 

It had taken Ash weeks to come back into this room after Dakota died, and another three days to finally save the document she had been trying to work on. But there it was, cursor blinking after the last line that had been typed.

 

**_‘Once we were loved’_ **

 

Ash sat heavily in the chair, wondering why in the world Eldar would bring it up, and then leave it there to hurt her. It was out of character, but there was no one else in the house. She made sure to save it and shut the computer down. Then she reclaimed her seat on the sofa and stretched her body out along its length.

As she sipped her tea, she thought back to a time when she wouldn’t have touched the stuff. Before she would have ever considered owning a house. Before she fell so hard for a brunette writer with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **


	3. Art of The Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra starts working for Senator Sullivan with an unexpected surprise, and Ashlyn and Eldar have a tough conversation.

**_Politics is the art of the possible._ **

**_Otto von Bismarck_ **

  


When the sun came up a few hours later, it sent a long sunbeam in the office window, and settled on Ash’s left eyelid. She had finally fallen asleep on the leather sofa, and even though she grumbled about the way she had been woken up, she was relieved to have slept. Even just under three hours. She sat up and scrubbed at her face with her hands, and glanced at the computer before leaving the office. She headed straight for a hot, muscle-pounding shower.

She was in the middle of pouring coffee when Eldar joined her. Ash poured a cup for her as well, and waited for a couple of minutes before asking the question that was nearly burning to be free.

“Question for you...you started up Dakota’s computer, right?”

Eldar looked at her and blinked a couple of times before replying. “No, why would I do that? I have my laptop with me.”

“Oh. Something woke me up around three. I came down the hall and saw a glow from the office. Her computer was on, and…” Ash felt a gut punch again at the memory of it. “Her last piece of writing was on the screen, and the cursor was on a specific line…”

“What was it?”

“Once we were loved,” Ash quoted from memory.

“Ashlyn, I wouldn’t know how to navigate to Dakota’s work, and I would never invade her privacy like that, and I sure as hell wouldn’t do something so cruel just to hurt you! I understand why you would think it was me, there’s just the two of us here, but believe me when I tell you that I would never do that to you, okay?” Eldar protested.

Ash nodded and sipped at her coffee. “Sorry, I just…”

“I get it, don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you for the clean sheets too.”

“I was getting some out of the linen closet for the bed I’m crashed in and thought you might like some fresh ones too. Any problem with me cleaning house for you today?”

“I appreciate that, thanks.” Ash drained her cup. “If you need me, just text. I’ll check my phone during hydration breaks.”

Eldar nodded. “Be careful today.”

“I’ll try,” Ash replied as she checked that she had her wallet, car keys and a full water bottle. “I’m off to pick up Ali. See you later.”

 **** 

Sierra knew Alexis was having someone over this afternoon, for tea and a chat, she’d said. So she had planned to stay quietly in her room reading. But a short knock on her bedroom door soon popped that bubble.

“Sierra,” Alexis said once the door was open. “I was wondering if you’d like to join my friend and I this afternoon.”

“I was just going to stay in here and keep out of sight…”

“Nonsense, you don’t have to do that. Put on a clean button-down shirt and join us.”

“You don’t want a teenager listening in…”

“I don’t know about that, but I would like my junior assistant there. Lauren is my friend that convinced me to run for the Senate, and she’s coming over to talk shop. I can’t take notes and ask questions at the same time, so…”

“Wait...I thought I was just going to be a lowly, unpaid intern? The judge said…”

“That you were being released to my custody, that’s right, and to my office. We just won’t tell him about my decision, alright?”

“Yes, Ma'am!” Sierra smiled for the first time in months.

“Your denims are fine since we’ll be staying here at the house, you’ll notice I am following your example today,” Alexis gestured down the length of her own body at her white button down blouse, dark denim pants and black flats on her feet.

“You always look so...put-together, my mom would say.”

“Thank you! I’ll leave you to change, I hear Lauren’s car in the driveway.”

Sierra nodded and closed the door once more. She allowed herself a small fist pump at this new development. She had no idea what she would be paid, but anything was an improvement over an unpaid position.

 

When she joined the others, Alexis interrupted herself to make introductions,

“Lauren Craig, this is Sierra Undomiel, my junior assistant.”

“The one you were telling me you just promoted?” Lauren had a quick smile that reached all the way to her green eyes. She reached out to shake Sierra’s hand. “Good to meet you.”

It was impossible to guess at her age, but Sierra guessed early forties anyway. With her red hair styled perfectly and her polo shirt tucked into slacks, she looked just as casually elegant as Alexis did. “You too, Ma’am.”

“Join us, please, Sierra,” Alexis motioned to a chair at the table where a tea service waited. “Lauren was just bringing me up to speed on the staff I’m going to need.”

 

Lauren made herself comfortable as she spoke, and Alexis poured tea for the three of them after pushing a pad of paper and a pen toward Sierra.

“At the very least, you’ll need a Chief of Staff, a Communications Director, a personal secretary, a senior assistant, and interns. Clearly, you already have a junior assistant, but she can’t do everything.”

Sierra glanced up from the notes she was making to see Lauren smile warmly at her before returning her attention to Alexis.

“Your Chief of Staff will be the bridge between you and your staff. They’ll also advise you on political outcomes of legislative proposals and constituent requests. They can often be a shield when necessary for a new Senator, and frequently become a right-hand. Do you know anyone  that you might ask to be your Chief of Staff?”

 

“I was rather hoping you would.”

“Me?”

“Why not?” Alexis shrugged. “You have the experience, the connections, I trust you won’t give me bad advice, and I owe all this to you anyway. What do you say?”

“Well...I’d be honored, thank you!”

“It’s too bad my daughter-in-law already has a job. She has a degree in Communications and is well-liked throughout the state.”

“Ashlyn, wasn’t it?” Lauren asked.

“Yes, Ashlyn Harris. Goalkeeper for the Orlando Pride.”

“Has she thought about a life in politics after soccer?”

“She had something in the works a few months ago, but I don’t think she’s ready to give up soccer just yet.”

Lauren nodded. “I can recommend a few names to you, but it might not be a bad idea to have Ashlyn come down to the local office a few times. Perhaps she’ll take a shine to it.”

As she listened and made notes for Alexis to review later, Sierra privately suspected it would be a long time before Ashlyn would be ready for anything more than soccer and her club.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author’s Note: If you’ve read all the other parts of this story, might I suggest subscribing to the work? That way, you won’t miss a thing!


	4. Over Every Mountain, There Is A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of our girls wants to be a badass, while another truly defines what it is to be badass!

 

**_Fighting corruption is not just good governance. It’s self-defense. It’s patriotism._ **

**_Joe Biden_ **

 

“Lauren,” Alexis shifted in her seat and locked eyes with her friend. “Just so we’re clear, you understand that Sierra is my junior special assistant, and if you have any issues with that, you need to tell me now, before we part company today.”

“No, why would I?” Lauren blinked twice in confusion.

“Just airing things out early on.” Alexis held out a hand, palm up, in a gesture meant to be casual. “I’m glad you’re on board, because I believe Sierra is going to need some...coaching. She doesn’t have our familiarity with the political landscape like we do.”

Lauren nodded and turned her attention back to Sierra. “So, what kind of clothes do you hate?”

“Pardon?”

“What kind of clothes do you hate? I don’t want to go out and get the wrong thing, and then have you refuse to wear it.” Lauren brought out her phone and began typing notes on it.

“I am not a doll to be dressed!” Sierra objected. “Yes, the position sounds great, but I will not be dressed and paraded around…”

“That’s not what this is at all,” Lauren interrupted.

“Really, because that’s what it sounds like!”

“Okay, let’s start with something less volatile...what’s your favorite colors?”

“My previous statement stands,” Sierra insisted. “Dark blue, black, dark grey.”

“So how do you feel about pastels?”

“Try and put them on me, and I’ll have my cousin pay you a visit. She kills people for a living.”

Lauren chuckled, not intimidated at all. “No pastels then, good to know. Shoes?”

“Boots, and no dresses, no skirts.”

“Power suits then, but modern, nothing Hillary would have in her closet. Who have you seen on television lately that you wish you could dress like?”

“Kat Sandoval,” came the instant reply. “She’s a badass.”

Lauren nodded and wrote this information down. “Ties?”

Sierra shook her head. “Not me.”

“But all the rest of it?”

Sierra nodded as she poured Alexis another cup of tea. “But once you get me all dressed up, I’m still not going to know where to go or what to do. Everyone is still going to see me for what I am.”

“I see, and that would be what?” Lauren put her phone down.

“I’ll still be just a teenager getting a free ride on Alexis’s coattails.”

“First off,” Lauren held up her index finger. “From this moment on, you are no longer  _ ‘just a teenager’ _ . You are the junior special assistant to Senator Sullivan. You are unique, you have the ear of a powerful politician and in that way, you can help shape our government. You just happen to be younger than 99% of the rest of the people in government. From this moment on, you are no longer just a teenager. Understand?” 

Sierra’s eyes went wide, but she nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Lauren slid a card over. “Alexis already has my number, but this is for you. I am available to you at any time of night or day. Call me if you need me. I will come and pick you up tomorrow morning at  seven sharp. Be ready. I will have someone drop some clothes off for you tonight.” Lauren stood then and made ready to leave. “You want this job, Sierra? Be ready to work hard. Stop thinking like a teenager, and start acting like you know exactly what you want in this life. Even if you don’t. Fake it, ‘till you make it. Ever walk into a bar underage and get served without a problem?”

Sierra nodded.

“I’m guessing it’s because you walked in like you owned the place. Do that, keep an open mind and I can guarantee you that you’ll learn how to be as badass as Kat Sandoval.” Then she turned to her hostess. “Thank you for inviting me, Alexis. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow morning,” Then she turned and left.

 

Neither Sierra or Alexis knew what to say for a minute. Finally, the Senator turned to her special assistant and said,

“She’s quite the whirlwind, isn’t she?”

Sierra could only nod.

****

As Sierra was getting an education on how to think like a badass, Ali, Ash and Nyssa were getting The Pitch ready to open later that day. Most of the lights hadn’t been turned on yet, but the sunlight at the open door and what came through the skylight provided enough light to clean by. There wasn’t a lot of conversation, but Ali was pleased that Ashlyn was taking an interest in life again. She worked harder than anyone on the field again, didn’t need reminding to eat and seemed less likely to break down if someone mentioned Dakota.

 

Ali’s train of thought was broken when the light at the door changed. It was so bright that all she saw was the silhouette of the person who had come in off the street.

“We aren’t open yet, sorry. You’re welcome to come back in a few hours though,” Ali smiled toward the person she still couldn’t see clearly.

“Oh, that’s okay,” A man’s voice answered her. The bright doorway was still at his back, and by the time the door shut, he had nearly drawn even with her. “I just thought I’d come by and welcome you to the neighborhood. I know you ladies have only recently opened and I wanted to give you some advice.”

 

Ali could see him properly now. He had a young face in need of a shave, the stubble could be days or weeks old. His dirt-brown hair was messy and he smelled like he hadn’t seen soap in a week or more. “Advice?” Ali asked.

“It’s a dangerous neighborhood, and I can help protect you ladies, and your club,” he gestured to the room around them. “For a low, neighborly price, of course.”

“We don’t need the kind of protection, you’re offering, thanks. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’re a little busy,” Ashlyn said from behind the bar.

“My name’s Jerrold, and see, I kind of...run this neighborhood. I’ve been leaving you alone, out of respect,” he pivoted, studying the room now, and finally stopping next to Ali. “But I think it’s time we get to know each other, because, well,” his right hand shot out lightening-quick and grabbed Ali by the throat. “You just never know who’ll wander in off the street, right?” 

 

Ali knew that Nyssa was quite likely rushing to her defense, because Jerrold turned his head in the direction of the kitchen and yelled, “Stop! Either one of you makes one more move and I’ll snap her neck, got it? Now, here’s how this works. I’ll be stopping by every Saturday night, I’ll wait ‘till you’re busy, that way no one will see me. I’ll take twenty percent of the week’s cut, and you’ll lead a quiet and profitable existence. I’ll even tell my friends to come by and have a beer from time to time…”

 

Turning on the charm, Ali smiled at Jerrold and stepped closer to him, running her hands up his arms. “I like a man who knows what he wants.”

Jerrold, quite sure of his charms, released her throat and began to smile in anticipation.

Ali continued, moving her hands along his upper arms and slowly moving her hips in closer.

“Yeah, see, we could have a good time…” Jerrold began.

Ali grabbed Jerrold’s shoulders and pulled down as her knee came rushing up. All the power in her well-muscled and highly trained legs slammed into Jerrold’s gonads at a speed that dropped him like a stone. 

In a far too late and futile effort, he cupped himself and lay on the floor sobbing. At least until Nyssa crouched down in front of him. She pulled her gun and jammed it into the end of his nose. His eyes were so full of tears from his other great pain, that he hardly noticed the sight on the end of the gun going up one nostril.

“As you can see, we really don’t need protection from the likes of you. But I can promise that if you, or anyone claiming to be your representative, ever come in here again, it’ll be  _ you _ that needs protection from  _ us _ . Got it?”

Jerrold nodded as he continued to whimper on the floor.

Ash, who had hopped over the bar while Ali was making her move, reached down and picked him up under one arm while Nyssa got him by the other and they headed for the door.

They made it outside and dropped him on the sidewalk, wincing as his nose hit first and made a sound like a snapping twig.

They heard voices then and looked up into the cameras and phones of fans that just happened to be filming the front of the club they knew their favorite soccer stars owned.

“Shit…” Ash murmured just before she and Nyssa bolted back inside.

“They broke my balls!” Jerrold tried to yell, hampered though he was by the stream of blood coming from his nose. “They crushed my balls and broke my nose!”

 

Two minutes later, videos of the incident hit YouTube. Ten minutes later, it was the talk of the internet.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **


	5. Love Stronger Than Death

**_Love has no age, no limit; and no death._ **

**_John Galsworthy_ **

 

True to her word, Lauren had someone bring a variety of clothes for Sierra that evening.  She and Alexis had laid them out across the living room furniture and had been standing in the middle of the room studying them.

“Lots of pinstripes,” Sierra observed.

Alexis chuckled. “Nothing says power like pinstripes, my dear. I’ll bet they make you look at least five years older. I must say, I do like those suspenders. You know who you should call for advice? Ashlyn. She presents such a powerful look when she dresses up.”

And so in less than a half hour, Ashlyn was sitting in her mother-in-law’s living room giving Sierra tips.

“Lauren chose well, all of these suit you. Even the boots. How did she know your size?”

“She emailed me,” Alexis responded as she handed Ash a cup of coffee.

Ashlyn nodded and opened her laptop that she had brought with her. “Makes sense. Sierra, I’ve loaded some photos on here that you should look at.”

“These are the same colors as what Lauren sent over.”

“Yup. Cate Blanchett pulls off suits really well, as does Diane Keaton…”

“So do you,” Sierra said.

“Thanks,” Ash smiled. “The trick is to find your style that you’re comfortable with. I like ties, not everyone does. Until you figure out your style, go for solid colored shirts open at the throat. Dark suits go well with shirts of any color.”

“I remember how well you and Dakota were dressed when we met at the restaurant,” Alexis said. “I know I was impressed!”

“I like the finishing look of a well-matched pocket square,” Ash said as she shrugged a little. “Not everyone does.”

“I like the way they look on you,” Sierra said as she continued to flip through the photos on Ash’s laptop. “Those pocket chains Kat Sandoval wears make her stand out.”

“The main thing to remember is that the clothes make you more powerful.”

“They do?”

“Sure. If that’s what it takes to make you feel the part, then wear it! Wear whatever you like, as long as you’re well-dressed.”

By the time her new clothes were hanging in her closet, Sierra felt more comfortable about her new work wardrobe.

 

True to her word, Lauren was in the driveway just before seven the next morning.

“Good morning!”

“Morning,” Sierra mumbled as she latched the seat belt.

“Coffee is in the cup holder closest to you,” Lauren pointed. “Ready to help us take on Florida?”

“Thank you for the coffee. I have no idea what is expected of me.”

“First off, you look great!”

“Thanks. Ash gave me some advice last night.” Sierra struggled to open the lid of the travel mug without spilling any of the contents.”

“Would you be willing to suffer a bit more advice?” Lauren asked as she negotiated the streets.

“I’ll take all I can get.”

“When I first started out, I learned that there is a fine line between honesty and giving away too-much information. For example, your job title is junior assistant, but when you introduce yourself to anyone not on Senator Sullivan’s staff, leave off the junior part.”

“Why?”

“One, they don’t need to know. Two, I believe that the word implies some sort of lesser status, and that’s not true. Until we’ve hired a full complement of staff, you and I are the Senator’s eyes, ears, and right hands. So there’s no point in setting yourself up for someone else to think less of you. In fact, I’m going to recommend that the Senator drop the word from your title altogether, and just refer to you as her assistant.”

“Yesterday morning I didn’t even have a job title,” Sierra mused.

“I know. Pretty heady stuff.” Lauren flashed her a quick smile. “We’re heading into her office now. There’s furniture, phones, and computers, but not much else. Our first order of business will be to hire more staff. Fair warning, I’ll be relying on you as much as you can handle.”

“Is there a specific place to look for people to fill those positions?”

“A few, actually. You and I will collect names and resumes today, line up a few interviews and see who we can find. We want to look for a balance of youth, drive, solid work ethics and presentability.”

Sierra nodded. “Too bad we couldn’t hire President Bartlett’s staff.”

Lauren chuckled. “Indeed. I enjoyed that show too. Now if we could hire C.J Craig, that would be something!”

Sierra took a pad and pen from her inside pocket, where Ash had suggested she keep it and started making notes. “She was smart, always prepared, dominated the press room, funny and knew how much to reveal. So...intelligent, well-informed, witty and thick-skinned enough to not take any crap.”

“Yup, that’s who we’re looking for!”

“Know anyone like that?”

Lauren sighed softly as she flicked the turn-signal. “I do, but they’re already working for someone else.”

“How does the political establishment feel about employee poaching?”

_******** _

 

As Sierra and Lauren were head-hunting that afternoon, Ash was diving all over the net. Utah was playing hard and taking a lot of shots. Their forwards had studied hours of film of Ashlyn in net, and they thought they knew her weak spots. Of their attempted 20 shots, only one found its way past her, and the Pride went on to win the game 5-1. It was a hard-fought game, and Ash was glad to hit the showers. On her way out to the Jeep, she stopped to sign autographs and take pictures with the fans, many of whom still expressed their condolences. Finally, in the peace of the vehicle, Ali turned to her from the passenger seat.

“You okay?”

“I was until someone passed me Dakota’s book to sign.”

“I don’t think they understand, Ash.”

“I know they don’t, it’s just still...raw,” Ash said as she turned the key in the ignition.

Ali didn’t say much until they were almost to her driveway. But finally, she spoke up. “We should start writing down what we want to see from the shelter. Do you have plans this weekend?”

“Lay low. Sleep. Read.”

“Why don’t you come over for dinner Saturday night. I’ll make pasta, salad, and garlic bread.”

“I don’t know, Ali…”

“I’ll even use DK’s sauce recipe.”

“You fight dirty,” Ash said as she negotiated a left turn.”

“I know.” Ali smiled.

When they had pulled into Ali’s driveway, Ash killed the engine. “What can I bring?”

“Dessert, I guess.” Ali shrugged before hunting through her purse for her keys. When she had found them, she reached out and placed a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “I know it won’t be hers, but I’ll try my best not to give you food poisoning.”

“I’ve eaten your cooking before, I know it’s safe,” Ash said with a half-smile.

“True enough. Give me a call tomorrow if you want company at the gym, okay?”

“Will do.”

“Thanks for the ride,” Ali gave Ash’s shoulder a little pat and got out.  Once she was safely inside, Ash reversed out of the driveway and headed home.

 

The house was quiet, Eldar had stepped out to get groceries according to the note she had left on the table. Ash dropped her duffle bag in the laundry room and plucked an ice-cold beer from the fridge before heading down the hall to Dakota’s office. She glanced at the computer briefly, if only to be sure it was still off, and stretched out on the leather sofa.

“I sure wish you were still here,” she addressed the urn on the windowsill. “I don’t know what to do with myself outside of work anymore. I know there’s the shelter to start and all that, I just don’t want to do it without you, you know?”

The urn sat mute, of course.

“I saw your sister last night. She asked me for some advice last night on clothes. She’s worried about looking like a fraud at your mother’s office. I think she’ll be okay though,” Ash sighed and drank most of her beer in one swallow. “I miss you like crazy. I know it might look like I’m talking to your urn, but it feels like you’re still here. I still love you, DK.” Ash set her bottle on the floor beside the sofa, laid an arm across her eyes and sighed again. Eventually, she drifted into a much-needed nap.

 

When she jerked awake sometime later, her beer was warm. She sat up, scrubbed her face with her hands and drained the bottle anyway. She caught a flash out of the corner of her eye and was stunned to see the computer on.

“Did we have another power surge?” she mused as she rose and went over to the computer. But the screen showed a blank document, except for one word.

 

**_‘Love’_ **

 

Ashlyn felt a chill race down her spine as she roamed through the house and found herself still alone. She ended up in front of the computer again and stared at the single word as she wondered if she truly was alone.

 

And hoped like hell that she wasn’t.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to assure anyone still interested in this story that I've not abandoned Dakota's family. I hope to have a chapter for you in the next couple of days.


	7. Root of All Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra starts down a new path and Ash is propositioned.  
> Who was that woman?

**_Human behaviour flows from three main sources; desire, emotion, and knowledge. – Plato_ **

  
  


Just as Sierra finished setting up an interview and brought the conversation to a close, she spotted a man in a three-piece suit walk in the door. His glance around the newly occupied office told her exactly what he thought of the space, and it wasn’t positive. Lauren was still busy on her phone, so Sierra rose to meet the man.

“Good morning, Mr…?”

“ _ Senator _ Dyson to you. I need to see Senator Sullivan.”

“I think she’s on a call right now, but if I could tell her…”

“Listen, girl,” Dyson stepped into Sierra’s space so that he could look down his nose at her. “I don’t need you gatekeeping for her. I need to see her,  _ now _ , and that’s all you need to know!”

“Well, sir, that’s where you’re mistaken,” Sierra answered quietly and calmly while she met his gaze. “You see the door is biometrically locked to prevent people from threatening Senator Sullivan, and the lock is opened by my fingerprint alone. So if you need to see the Senator, then you  _ do _ need me. Would you like to sit and wait calmly for just a minute while I see if she’s available? Or would you like to try and intimidate me some more? Which is not working by the way. One way might get you some results, the other … won't.”

Dyson exhaled heavily through his nose while Sierra stood her ground. 

And waited.

Finally, he frowned at her before silently choosing an armchair to wait in.

 

Sierra went to her desk and reached under the lip as if there truly were a biometric lock that needed her fingerprint. She knocked once before entering Alexis’ inner office. Alexis really was on the phone, smiling in amusement.

“Thank you, Lauren, I’ll take it from here.” The Senator hung up as she pointed to a chair on the opposite side of her desk.

“Lauren was talking to you?”

“Of course, you didn’t think we would leave you to deal with such a rude man all alone, did you? Take a minute, he’s not going anywhere.”

Sierra shook her head as she sat down. “I don’t respond well to bullies.”

“From what Lauren said, you handled yourself admirably. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks. She said that people would take advantage if they knew I was a junior assistant, so if I acted like I owned the place…”

“Exactly!” Alexis slapped the top of her desk lightly. “Besides, he needs to learn that my staff will not bend in fear as his does. You’re off to a very good start.”

“Thank you.” Sierra smiled as she stood up. “I can bring in some coffee if you’d like.”

“That would be nice,” Alexis nodded. “Send in Senator Dyson, would you?”

 

Sierra showed a silent Senator Dyson in and left to make coffee. When she brought it back in, Dyson was blustering self-importantly.

“As members of the Senate Committee of Banking, Housing and Urban Affairs, we’ll have jurisdiction over inner-city development…”

“Yes, I’m aware…”

“...And you’ll be expected to vote certain issues through…”

“I will vote as my constituents advise…”

“ And on the sub-committee,  we’ll have oversight of the HUD programs, Indian Housing, issues relating to private and senior housing...there’ll be a lot of catch-up for you to do...are you sure you’re up for all this?” Dyson was talking over Alexis as if she were a formality he had to check off a list.

“Senator Dyson, may I remind you this is not my first political office?” Alexis’ voice rose with the last word, and Sierra nearly tiptoed out of the office.

 

* * *

  
“Can I get a beer?” 

Ash nodded to the young woman before yelling back,  “You got I.D, right?”

The woman flashed her a winning smile while the loud music thumped from the overhead speakers, and reached into her cleavage to prove she had I.D.

Ash studied the card, nodded and moved to one of the taps. She usually didn’t go behind the bar, but they were busy and while she wasn’t well versed in mixology, she could pour beer. When she put the glass up on the bar, the young woman reached across to pluck the pen from Ash’s shirt pocket. She wrote something on the ten dollar bill before returning the pen.

“Now you’ve got my number. Call me if you want help forgetting.” She yelled, smiled and picked up her glass.

Ash shook her head and turned away. At the register, she rang up the sale, slapped the ten into the tray and shut the till a little more forcefully than it needed. Then she stomped upstairs to the office.

 

She found Ali standing at the large one-way window that overlooked the club.

“What was that?”

“Did you see her write on the ten?” Ash dropped her hat on the desk before flopping into the large chair. “She wrote her number down, in case I wanted ‘help to forget’, she said! Can you believe that?!”

Ali shook her head and sat on the leather sofa that faced the desk. It was a carbon copy of the one at the house. “You look tired. Maybe coming in tonight wasn’t a good idea.”

“Carmen is busy. We should hire another bartender.”

“I was thinking about the shelter…” Ali began.

 

Ash raised her head from the back of the chair.

“There’s a private cat rescue that’s apparently in financial trouble in the West end of the city, why don’t we see if we can buy them out? We’ll take on their animals, the building facilities would already be in place...it might be a win-win for all of us. I could call the current owner and set up a visit if you want to see the place.”

“That’s a good idea.” Ash nodded. “Come on, let’s go see if we can help out at the bar.”

Ali stood and went to the one-way glass, glancing out at first before doing a double-take. “Ash...come here…”

When her friend had joined her, Ali pointed to a figure at the back of the club, hidden half in shadows. A woman stood looking up at them, even though there was no way she could have seen them. In the shadowy corner of the club, as she was, neither Ash nor Ali could make out her features clearly but they could see enough to give them both goosebumps.

“It can’t be...” Ali whispered.

“Could be DK has another sister that we didn’t know about,” Ash said quietly as she shook her head slowly. “But I’d bet my collector bottle of Johnny Walker that’s not a sibling.”

Ash and Ali glanced at each other and when they looked back out over the club, the mysterious woman was nowhere to be seen.

 

**_To Be Continued!_ **

 


End file.
